degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Basket Case/@comment-24904958-20140305013314
Okay so.. a few weeks ago I got my 365 day badge on this wiki, and I told myself after I got that, I would take a break from the wiki for an indefinite amount of time, in order to focus completely on my schoolwork, because I've been a bit behind than my goals are for some time - on and off - now. And with final exams around the corner for me, next week actually, in terms of this trimesters, it's now or never for me to do this. I delayed my (indefinite) departure at the time because I don't know, I love you all, and I love it here (more or less) so I couldn't force myself to do so at the time. But right now, I really need to, I'm doing passing grades right now in my classes, but barely in some, and I really need my final projects and exams to be perfect to reach where I want to be. I had a college meeting they hold at our school annually, and there were representation from all kinds of colleges there, one was Harvard.. and for those who don't know, I'm going into law study/criminal justice study to be a lawyer.. and Harvard Law is my dream, so learning about the admissions processes from there was just phenomenal to me.. but emphasis on dream, Harvard Law is my ultimate dream when it comes to colleges, but honestly.. all I really want is to get into a good law school/program. So I really want my grades to be like, above and beyond, and that's how I'm going to be happy.. one thing they said a lot tonight is take risks, and that's what I've been starting to do this year.. Freshman, sophomore year I was in all academics, I slacked but it didn't really matter because it was just academic.. I still got good grades, but I took risks for this year (junior) to switch into honors, and I'm doing pretty good in those classes.. I've had a few slips but I've picked myself back up. Now I'm still a slacker to an extent, and because of this I'm really pushing myself, and devoting everything now to my schoolwork and doing above & beyond on not onyl the upcoming final exams, but just work in general for my upcoming third and final trimester of the year. That being said, I'm pushing myself further for my senior year, and switching into 3 AP courses, and other helpful classes as well (such as a SAT prep course). But just like anyone else, I procrastinate....bad.... and I get distracted way too easily. So for my own good, and for the sake of my education, I'm taking a break from the wiki for an undefinite amount of time. For those who have my on ooVoo, I can probably still reply there if you want to talk (and you can always add my ooVoo, if you haven't already) but until later on, cya.